


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [59]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: The Beatles are key to a seduction
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

There were days when Arthur wanted to skip their interdepartmental meetings with every fibre of his being.

It wasn’t that they were a waste of his time (they were).

It wasn’t that he hated having to sit through boring reports that could take one sentence to summarise (but instead the HODs felt the need to stretch the reports out to the length of Hamlet)

It wasn’t even the fact that they dragged through lunch and no one ever bothered to order sandwiches (or jugs of Bloody Mary mix because the meetings were always the morning after pub quiz night)

No.

It was Merlin and his infernal typing. Well, more like the fingers that did the typing.

He didn’t know how Merlin did it - typing in a rush to minute the meetings and keep track of the lines of bullshit the other departments fed everyone.

Merlin headed up the R&D department and was a wizard at taking the failed ideas from other departments and making them work.

But back to his fingers.

Arthur didn’t want the fingers ghosting over a keyboard at warp speed. He’d much rather have them slowly running from the nape of his neck, down along his shoulders, over his chest and stomach until they wrap themselves around his-

“So Arthur, it’s all set then, yeah?”

Merlin was looking at him from across the table, large blue eyes guileless, but the crinkling around his eyes full of the knowledge that Arthur had not been paying attention.

He cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

“Yes, excellent. Let’s go with it.”

There was a murmur of surprise around the table with everyone nodding eagerly.

What the fuck had he just agreed to.

“So, 7pm, the Hope and Anchor, and put on your smartie pants. We need to whip the Cerebellas at tomorrow night’s karaoke challenge.” Merlin helpfully supplied as everyone began to pack up.

Arthur waited for most of the people to leave and followed Merlin out to the street.

“I’m so glad you agreed to the karaoke night,” Merlin said, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. 

Arthur felt himself grow a little lightheaded from the blood rushing to his groin at the movement and stuttered out a response.

“Yeah. Of course. Morale and all that.”

“You know you have to sing a song, right?”

“I don’t sing.”

“I feel that there is a but in there, like you don’t sing except in the shower-”

“You’ve thought of me in the shower?”

Merlin’s blush could be seen from space as he muttered something that sounded a lot like  _ amongst other things _ .

It made Arthur smirk. “Fine. I’ll sing a song on the proviso that you sing one too. Deal?”

Merlin’s smile was wide and open. “Yep. Of course.”

That night, Arthur kicked off the proceedings with a classic Beatles track - I Wanna Hold Your Hand.

And by the time he went home, he was holding Merlin’s.


End file.
